


Replacement

by silver_arrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_arrow/pseuds/silver_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro was used to sleep curled up to Wanda, but Clint could be a good replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writting and I hope it's not so bad. If it is, just let me know.

Pietro was used to sleep curled up to Wanda. 

Since they have had only eachother for as long as he could remember, Pietro and Wanda have always slept together. It was a way to keep themselves warm and to avoid nightmares, but most of all, it was a very effective way to feel protected and loved and not so alone.   
Although Pietro was overprotective over his sister by the day, he unconsciously let himself be the protected one at nights. It was good to leave his role for moments.

Obviously they had passed some nights separated, but never more than two or three. That's why it became so hard for him to keep the nightmares away when Wanda had to left for a mission. She had became an Avenger and would be off for more than a week. Pietro would eventually join her as an Avenger, but for now Steve had told him that he better stayed in the Tower and recovered well. Pietro thought it was unfair cause he felt excellent, but didn't argue with Steve. 

He didn't want to admit that he was afraid of being left lonely, especially with his nightmares.

The first two nights were terrible. Pietro woke up to memories of the Baron Von Strucker's experiments on him again and again until he gave up on trying to sleep. The third night he didn't even try. He just stayed on the sofa, watching some stupid movie that seemed to go by a little bit too slow for him. Maybe that's why he fell asleep anyway, curling up over himself on the sofa. 

Clint was going for a nighttime snack when he noticed Pietro. The archer stopped to wake him up and tell him to go to his room, but couldn't resist to the touching and unusual view of the speedster resting so calm and didn't feel capable of disturbing him. And then, Pietro started mumbling in Sokovian, his entire body vibrating violently.  
Clint quickly grabbed the speedster by his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up kid" he muttered, and Pietro sat up brusquely, his eyes filled with horror. "It's fine" Clint said again, his hand resting on Pietro's arm.

Pietro's chest rose and fell as he tried to calm himself down, clearly confused and a little ashamed of seeming so weak in front of a person. Ashamed of seeming so weak in front of Clint. Precisely him.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked after a while, and Quicksilver noticed he hadn't said anything. "Yeah, I'll just go to my room" he started turning to run away when Clint asked again. "You sure?"

"What? You worried about me, old man?" replied Pietro, trying to use his best arrogant voice, but he failed. The nightmares usually left him feeling disoriented and crawling some caress. And he didn't know how, but he was sure that Clint knew all of that when he said "You were having a nightmare"

"And what with it?" 

Clint gave him a sad smile, his eyed full of understanding. "I got them too. We all do, and I know it's hard, as I know you're just a kid" and before Pietro could start saying he was not a kid, the archer added confidently "Come on, I'll stay the night with you"

Pietro looked at him in disbelief. He thought Hawkeye was making fun of him, but Clint was now looking at him and seemed pretty serious. Pietro couldn't stand his eyes so he looked to the ground when he said "I'd really like that, thank you"

"Alright then" 

They walked silently to the speedster's room. When they were in, Pietro explained "I sleep in here with Wanda, but now she's away I'm not able to sleep well"

"I see" Clint laid down on Pietro's bed and patted beside him "Come here" 

Pietro laid down beside him obediently and closed his eyes, too tired and ashamed to ask Clint why the hell he was doing this. He focused on the archer's constant breathing, noticing that magical smell from his that brought him visions of peaceful sunny places. Suddenly, Clint put an arm around Pietro, who moved closer wanting the warmth of his body.

Pietro was used to sleep curled up to Wanda, but Clint could be a good replacement.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3990514) to this.


End file.
